Big Brother: The Real Fakes 3
= '''''SUMMARY''''' '''''WEEK 1: '''''The real fakes enter. This season is brains vs. brawn vs. beauty. The first twist is the vault. Everyone picks a box. Blake’s gets nominated for 3 weeks. Hayden is HOH and Caleb is nominated. Matt wins a special POV. '''''DR: Hayden:''''' “This week is going so perfect” '''DR: Veronica:''' “to be honest I kind of love everyone in this game, but I feel like I need to step up and play the game like a real player and actually win competitions. Frankly, I just want to go to the final 3 just to get farther than I did last time J ” '''DR: Blake:''' “So this week will be a crazy one! Yes, I am nominated three weeks in a row. It sucks. This week, Daulton will win the POV and remove me from the block. Hayden will then renom matt as the replacement. Matt will use his special power to save himself and we are going to try to get him to replace Brandon as the nominee. Brandon would then be evicted. I have 4 f2 deals this season. Veronica, Daulton, Hayden, and Caleb are my f2's. Season three is about to be one of the craziest seasons ever, so buckle your seatbelt, because it's going to be a really bumpy ride.” '''DR: Hayden:''' “LOL I’m playing an amazing game. My last two games I played an honest game. No one would be expecting me to lie this time around. Also, I’ve made it unclear to everyone as to what my sexual orientation is. So I can flirt with everyone and everyone may believe it. I want everyone to think that they are controlling me.” '''DR: Daulton''': “So, I'm in a six person alliance with Veronica, Caleb, Blake, Hayden, and Mattie. I really want to win this POV to save Blake and put our plan in motion. This game is very hard this time around with the Cliques twist. I'm in the Brawn Clique with Hayden, Nicky, and Joaquin. I need this POV to stay immune from nominations although Matt wouldn't put me up anyway. I really just want to win, so I can brag.” The word right now is to flush the veto matt has and hope he re-nominates a target. Caleb is in the lead with the veto, and Blake wants it to be used on him. After a fight between Daulton and Blake, Blake strives to flip the house and evict Daulton. As the POV ceremony lurks, the game intensifies, this ceremony will change the game entirely. Caleb wins PoV and uses on himself. '''DR: Blake:''' “Matt will be sent packing early again. What he doesn't realize is that he is the target for the six-pack alliance. He should have put Daulton up, but now he is going to face the consequences.” '''DR: Daulton:''' “OMG! This week could not have worked out better. Both Caleb and Blake off, I didn't go up, my whole clique is safe, and it makes my decision easier because before if it was going to be Nin vs. Blake, I would've had to save Blake, and I wanted an opportunity to really show Nin I was sorry. For once, Matt did not get. Evicted first, and for once I don't want Nin out at the first chance I get. I hope I can trust him and gain his trust back.” '''DR: Hayden:''' “Is Matt fucking autistic? He wastes his power on someone else? Lol he could've kept it and kept himself safe another week and gotten ME out. Lol. But I knew Matt was going to save Blake. That was the plan. Now it's time for Ninjohn to leave. But if he doesn't leave, Brandon is still fake as fuck so I wouldn't mind seeing him go.” Ninjohn is evicted 5-4. '''WEEK 2: '''There is a Clique competition. Brawn wins and HOH goes to Nicky. Blake is nominated due to the twist, and Matt is nominated. '''DR: Hayden:''' “I want Daulton GONEEE. Like adios.” '''DR: Veronica:''' “Why is Daulton Mattie Brandon and Noah not gone yet.” Nicky, Blake, Hayden and Veronica talk about backdooring Daulton next week. '''DR: Hayden:''' “When Daulton goes home and watches this season he's going to be hella pissed. I’m pretty sure Brandon will be HoH. So I’m going to make sure he targets Daulton. Daulton has got to go.” Matt is evicted 5-3. '''WEEK 3: '''The next clique competition starts, and the beauty clique wins! Daulton and Brandon are fighting. Daulton is exposed for voting out Brandon. Brandon wants to go after Daulton or Blake. '''DR: Veronica:''' “OKAY IS IT JUST ME OR DOES EVERYONE ELSE WANT DAULTON AND MATTIE TO BE OUT TO LIKE I MISSED DAULTON CRY LAST TIME SO I DESERVE TO SEE AND MATTIE IS JUST HIS SECOND PLAYER FOR DAULTONS USES IM ONLY AN ALLY WITH THEM CUZ I CAN AND IT MIGHT HELP BUT HONESTLY I JUST WANT THEM OUT ASAP.” '''DR: Hayden:''' “Me when Veronica isn't even going to go to final 2 with me. Blake is my final 2.” Blake feels like Noah is not helping him, as they the only ones left in their clique. The new twist is that Ninjohn got to select 3 have not’s. Hayden, Caleb and Daulton are have not’s. Daulton and Brandon fight about the eviction votes. '''DR: Brandon:''' “I AM WINNING THIS SHIT. I GOT 4 F2 DEALS AND EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE SPRAYED WITH LOTION OUT OF MY PENIS. GO ME.” '''DR: Veronica:''' “Confessional omg Daulton taking this way too seriously this is why I want him out a.s.a.p. And Brandon needs to win PoV he’s a comp beast but Daulton always gets second so praying Brandon wins uses PoV on Blake puts up Mattie or Noah and Daulton leaves bada bing bada boom peace.” '''DR: Daulton''': “I'm so done with stupid people. Because some people get the privilege of knowing people's votes regardless of if it ruins people's game. People who win this game should not be able to play again. This game is terrible, and I feel like it's terribly run.” '''DR: Hayden:''' “Ugh, Blake doesn't even know how to campaign for himself. Now, Ill have to back up Blake.” Brandon gets a high score on PoV, and Daulton campaigns to be vetoed so that Blake who is a threat can go home. Daulton shows Brandon his chat, and how Blake wanted him gone. '''DR: Hayden''': “Ugh, this game is so fun. I like Blake way more than Daulton. But Daulton doesn't seem to understand that we are not allies anymore...” '''DR: Daulton:''' “Well, I'm definitely out. I've campaigned so hard, but even my closest ally has voted to evict me. I only have one Final Two. It's with Hayden. I'd even evict Mattie if it meant making Final Two with him. But no, everyone falls into Blake's web and leave him in the game knowing that he's manipulative, that he does well every time he plays, and that he make a lot of allies. Maybe people shouldn't be targeting the person with one true ally. Maybe you should go after the person aligned with Nicky, Hayden, Caleb, and Veronica. He's a best friend with Caleb for crying out loud. He wins competitions like crazy. He has a higher placement average than anyone else. Like really people?” '''DR: Joaquin''': “Brandon is a hoe.” Daulton is evicted 4-3. Caleb is expelled. '''WEEK 4: '''The final clique competition is underway, and brawn comes on top, in second is the beauty. Brain is last and is the have notes. Hayden becomes HOH and Nominates Noah and Mattie. '''DR: Hayden''': “Tbh I'm planning on backdooring Blake this week. He's creepy.” '''DR: Veronica:''' “I’m not a floater, I’m here to win” Blake wins a reward challenge and gets to see someone’s diary room confessional. He sees Hayden’s and sees Hayden plotting to back door him, because Blake was flirting with Julian. '''DR: Veronica''': “Me when I’m not even in Julian’s final 2 wtf like really but its honestly okay because Brandon asked me to be his final 2 and I said yes.” Hayden black mails Veronica into evicting Blake. Hayden convinces his clique to use the veto if they win it, to backdoor Blake. '''DR: Nicky''': “Hayden is lying like oop.” '''DR: Hayden:''' “Considering that Blake got an unfair reward, where he saw TWO of my confessionals, not one (like he was supposed to) Blake will have to go this week.” Joaquin wins PoV and saves Mattie, Blake is put up. '''DR: Hayden''': “Blake, maybe next time you should flirt with someone who’s a little more in your league J” Blake is evicted 4-1, Daulton returns to the game. '''WEEK 5: '''This week, the special twist is that Jamal, season 1 expelled player, will be the secret HOH, He nominates Daulton and Nicky. '''DR: Hayden:''' “Blake, mess with the bull, you get the horns. YAS DAULTON IS BACK AND SINCE I GOT HIS #1 ENEMY OUT, I THINK I GAINED HIS TRUST BACK.” '''DR: Daulton:''' “I RETURNED TO THE GAME! This is so awesome. This happened in Season One, and I got second. I need to win this POV to save myself so I can go after Brandon. This game just flipped in my favor. I got a pretty good score, so it's possible to win it.” '''DR: Hayden''': “Did Brandon win HoH and nominate his closest ally, Nicky? Lol he'd be so stupid if he did that. I have to win this PoV, save Daulton then vote off Nicky.” Daulton and Brandon make a final 2 deal. Nicky is evicted. '''WEEK 6: '''Daulton is the New Secret HOH. '''WEEK 7:''' '''DR: Hayden:''' I’m pretty sure that the HoH isn't Veronica or me. That leaves just Brandon or Noah since Daulton was the last HoH...I hope they don't nominate me cuz like...I cant even compete for PoV anymore... '''DR: Hayden''': “Wellp, they got me. I’m very proud of my game, but the people in this game would be stupid to not keep me. I have Veronica wrapped around my finger...This no PoV twist screwed me over but its Big Brother...expect the unexpected. I played two great games and got out a lot of people. I can’t wait to see Caleb in jury.” '''DR: Brandon''': “Julian is so annoying, he needs to go. He is getting to ashy in my game and is flaking all over the fucking place.” '''DR: Daulton:''' “So, I'm nominated against my closest ally and, there's no POV. I'm just hoping that I get one save and then the HOH saves me.” '''DR: Daulton:''' “I STAYED! FINAL FOUR, BABY! It's bittersweet because I lost my closest ally left in the game, but I think it was better for the rest of the players too. I found out that it's a Final Three, so all I need is for Noah to save me, and I get to Jury Questioning. I'm so pumped!” http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/The_Real_Fakes_Skype_Games_3 Have-Nots Season Three introduced Have-Nots. Throughout the game, various Houseguests will have to live in the Have-Not Room and endure terrible living conditions such as spamming as well as competition disadvantages. - *Due to a secret task that he completed, Veronica was given a Never-Not Pass, guaranteeing that she'll never be a Have Not for the duration of her time in the house. She had the ability to share it with another Houseguest, and she chose Hayden. Hayden's only lasted for Week 3. Voting history